Harry Potter Drabbles
by ProfessorJaySnape
Summary: A collection of silly little drabbles full of fluff, kisses and maybe mpreg? Possible warnings: Slash, Femslash, Mpreg, Snarry, Snupin, Drarry, HermioneGinny. Takes place in all Era's. R & R
1. Sweet Lovin'

**Drabble Number One: Sweet Lovin'**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything you recongize here belongs to J.K Rowling. I make no profit out of this, I only borrow her characters for fun.

**Warning: **Slash, Snarry, Fluff

**Summary: **Silly little one-shot drabble. SNARRY, SLASH. Some early morning lovin'. )

------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus!" Harry whispered.

Somewhere under the covers he heard a grunt.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook the lump under the sheets, "Severus!"

Snape's head made an appearance from under the covers.

"If you ever do that again, I'll strangle you."

Harry, ever the brave one, smirked at Snape, thought the older man buried his face in his arms, attempting to falling back asleep.

"Severus!"

"It's six in the morning.." The professor groaned.

"Get up."

There was no reply, though the professor rolled onto his back, evidentially already sleeping, or pretending to.

Harry smirked and pointed out, "You can't do that, you know. You _snore _when you sleep."

"Harry, seriously, go away."

Harry grinned and leaned forward, planting a light kiss on Snape's large nose.

The man didn't even flutter an eyelid.

Harry tried again, this time kissing the man's nose, forehead and lips. Again, no response.

This time, he kissed every inch of the man's face feverously, making little 'muah!' noises that he knew the professor hated. Again, no response. The man could probably pass off as dead.

"If you don't wake up, I'll kiss you forever. I'll just have to melt you with my sweet lovin'.'

"Oh Jesus, alright I'm up, get off.'

Then Harry crawled under the sheets and clung to him. It took Severus a moment to sort out what was happening before he tried to peel the scrawny young man off of him.

"Get off, Potter."

"No."

"Kindly unlatch yourself from my person."

"No."

"POTTER!"

"I love you, Severus."

Snape groaned.

"_Off_, Potter."

"Severus, you know it hurts me when you call me that."

"Would you rather I called you _Ron_?"

"No."

"What about ickle Pottiekins?"

"You've gone too far, Toucan Sam."

Snape smirked sleepily at the ceiling.

Harry sat up and glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you, Harry."

"Shut up."

Harry stormed out of the room, leaving Snape to roll over and fall back asleep with a smile on his face.

------------------

**) Review? It'd be much appreciated.**


	2. Lashings

**Drabbles Number Two: Lashings**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Anything you recongize here belongs to J.K Rowling. I make no profit out of this, I only borrow her characters for fun.

**Warnings: **Marauders Era

**Summary: **Lucius and Snape in their school years. A little snipet of conversation.

-------------------

Severus scribbled down the last of the herbology essay and blew lightly on the ink. He smoothed his hand across the paper and handed it to Lucius.

'There you go. It's about the Paralyzing Gregorian Mantis Flower—'

'I know what it's about.' Lucius interrupted slickly. The blonde boy looked over the paper and a smile spread across his lips.

'Good job, Severus. Again, an impressive paper. Well written, proper essay format, no spelling or grammatical mistakes. You've gotten all the properties down aswell..' But then Lucius paused, his eyes squinting at the paper.

Severus' heart jumped, 'Did I make a mistake? Do you want me to do it again?'

Lucius scowled and set the parchment down, shaking his head, 'It looks like a retarded girl wrote it. I'll have to do this over. Sprinkle a bit of the Malfoy charm on it.'

Snape blushed horribly. He then piped up and said, 'Well.. _you_ are two years older then me. You can do your own homework.'

Lucius shook his head incredulously, 'But.. blimey, you handwriting is _horrible_. Had you inhaled potions fumes before writing it?'

Severus leaned sideways and glanced at the paper. He pursed his lips, 'What's wrong with it?' He asked in a peeved tone.

Lucius paused, the pointed to one particularly messy word, 'Oh no, I can't hand _this_ in! Professor Martin will thing I'm handing in some form of pornography! Look, does that say _plant_ or _penis_?'

Severus took a bite of toast and swallowed before murmuring, 'Penis.'

Lucius looked over at him, his blonde eyebrows shot up, '_Really_?'

'No.'

'You better be prepared for lashings.'

'Looking forward to it.'

-----------------------------------------------

**Not exactly funny or cute. Just something that came to mind. R & R anyway. Thanks :)**


End file.
